The Way to a Fox's Heart
by nejitenrocks
Summary: Hinata decides she's going to change herself for Naruto but its not just Naruto that notices! Hina?
1. Chapter 1

Hinata sat quietly at the edge of the Hyuga training grounds and watched Neji and her father as they fought. Even though her father insisted that if she paid attention she might be able to improve, her mind. Lately she had been going to the extent of obsession when it came to one shnobi (I probably spelled that wrong). That shnobi's name was Naruto.

Suddenly she felt cool metal next to her throat and heard a familiar voice whisper, "You're not paying attention."

Hope that was okay for the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Out of instinct Hinata quickly pulled out a quick knife and slashed her attacker. She was embarrassed to find it was only Neji and that her knife had hardly made him bleed. She stood up quickly in order to assist him, but he held up his hand.

His voice was stern as he begun to lecture her, "Hinata, day dreaming is not going to help you improve any skills, this cut on my leg proves it…you're weak!"

His words stung Hinata but she also felt something else…anger. Hinata usually was very peaceful and anger had never been an emotion she expressed. But at that moment something snapped inside her, something had been bending under all the pressure of the insults all the "your weak"s.

Neji immediately felt the atmosphere around them changing and he cautiously took a step back. Hinata's father felt the change to and stood (he had been meditating throughout Neji's lecture). Almost instantly it was possible to see the chakra around Hinata. Her father approached her swiftly and pulled something out of his pouch.

"Neji," he said while handing the boy the strong smelling square packet, "She is very angry, gently place this on her forehead, I will fetch a few maids who will need to accompany her to her room afterwards."

Neji let out a sigh as Hinata's father left the room and tried to figure out how to place it on her forehead; her bangs had been covering her slightly tilted head. She looked as though she was reconsidering hanging her head. Neji unwrapped the packet and then reached out towards her forehead hoping she would give in without a fight. Unfortunately, he did not get his wish because an inch from her forehead he found himself in her small hand's tight grip. He tried to struggle but she just tightened her grip, threatening to break his wrist.

"Hinata…" he began to repremand her for her actions when she looked him straight in the eye, revealing her face for the first time.

She wore an evil looking smirk and her Bukaygun (probably spelled that wrong) was activated. Her charka that was visible created a sort of wind to slightly levitate her two side bangs. The thing that caught Neji's attention was that her eyes were no longer white but rather red instead. Even though Neji's face showed no change inside he could feel fear and he knew he had to act quickly.

However before he could talk Hinata said, "What Neji is something wrong, why don't you fight back, are you **scared**?"

Neji could hear her sarcastic words that were laced with venom. Now Neji visually showed he was mad but smirked back her to show he would not give in to her insults. Just then he swung his fist towards her face, but before it got within five inches of her he felt himself lifting off the ground…propelled by her knee that shunk into his stomach.

He flew back about five feet into a table that splintered every where under his pressure. With the chakra surrounding she took a few steps towards Neji who lay on the ground in pain. Neji couldn't stop her as she approached him, still wearing that horrible smirk. Before she reached him they both heard her father entering the room.

She bounded to the other side of the room and paused half way out the window so she whisper to Neji, "I'll be back."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry Hinata isn't evil for long...and wait until you see how she changes her apperance!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, for those of you that read my other story Tenten and Neji aren't married yet. Anyways hope you enjoy! And just wait until the next chapter comes out!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She smiled as she struts down the street. Gasps filled her ears and her smile broadens. But to her despair when she glanced around the streets they were not even looking at her but at the man unconsciously hanging over her shoulder. Rolling her eyes she continues because she knows they probably don't even recognize her. It had been a whole year.

ANBU parted as she walked deciding from the prize swung over her shoulder that she was no one to be trifled with. Suddenly she stopped and threw her prize on the ground. Many gasped as she put one of her super skinny heels on his chest and put her hand on hip.

"You." She pointed to a nearby ANBU and demanded, "I want the Hokage to come here personally."

The ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke immediately. She took the time to review her look in a nearby shop window. She wore a black skin tight belly shirt and a stone denim miniskirt with bubblegum pink fish nets underneath. Most of the boys no longer were focused on her prize but on her perfect curves.

There was a loud cracking noise and Tsunada the fifth Hokage stood in front of her with a look of suspicion.

"What do we have here?"

"What's up Hokage-sama…so you want him, because I have no use for him…"

"This isn't him."

"And why do you say that?"

"Look, I don't know who you are but no one I know could capture this kid. It must be a mistake."

"First of all you do know me, second it is him take a DNA sample."

"Fine…**friend**…come with me," Tsunada said, her words coated with sarcasm.

She turned to leave but almost immediately stopped. As she turned around her jaw dropped.

"No…it can't be…Hin…Hinata?"

Hinata smiled at her and said, "Hey. And yes Hin now is my nickname."

Neji stared out the window for a second and then prepared his things for training with Tenten. Once he packed his stuff up he made for the training ground where he Tenten always met. However, before he got halfway there he collided into Tenten.

Nearly breathless she grabbed his hand and started pulling him the opposite way, "Come on!"

"Tenten what's going on?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Neji…don't you want to see Hinata again? They say she's at the Hokage's."

Neji paused soaking it all in and then took off running towards the Hokage's, dragging Tenten with him.

"It's truly him." Tsunada said in disbelief, "How'd you get him?"

Hinata leaned against the wall twirling one of her black bangs with her finger, "Um…trust me you don't want to know…lets just say it wasn't pretty."

The Hokage never got the chance to press the matter because just then Neji burst into the room dragging Tenten. His eyes connected with Hinata's but she didn't look away, she just stared back into his white eyes. He looked over her outfit and was disgusted.

"Come Hinata, I don't know who put that horrendous outfit on you but don't worry we will get you back into regular clothes."

Hinata's eyes slanted into a glare, "That's okay," she said coolly, "I'd rather not. I might not even be staying here. I merely came to drop off a little present," she stated and gave a gesture to the unconscious man she had brought back.

Neji had not seen the man there before but now that he did he gasped and before he knew it the man's name came out. A name he had hoped he wouldn't ever need to say again.

"Uchiha Sauske."


	4. Chapter 4

He stared and stared and to his disbelief he stared again.

"Hinata, is that you?"

Hinata inwardly blushed but calmly nodded on the outside. This was it she was going to get Naruto once and for all.

"Hey Naruto! What's up?"

"Nothing but the sky!"

Hinata giggled, "You always were funny!"

They stood together on the training grounds a day after Hinata had arrived. Hinata had said she wanted to make sure Sasuke would wake up but got bored after the first hour. So instead she had gone and rented an apartment, she had no wishes to stay with her family, and then had come to the training grounds to practice. She was quite glad to find Naruto there training already. She might have changed her power to prove to her family she wasn't useless but she had changed her appearance for him.

"So…" she wanted to start a conversation, anything to show him her new confidence.

"Would you like to go get some ramen with me?" Naruto blurted out the question before he knew why.

This time she gave a slight blush outwardly but recovered in time to say, "Sure!"

He walked up to her and took her hand. Gently he pulled her away from the training grounds until they were in the main streets. Once on the main streets he still did not let go of her hand, even though he was not pulling anymore. Hinata tried hard not to blush, she was really enjoying this!

"Would you rather get some sushi or something? Anything you want is okay with me."

"No." she said flashing him a beautiful smile, "I love ramen."

Naruto's grin widened and his blue eyes softened looking at her. He remembered when she used to faint if he touched her. He had liked her cute blush but was too busy staring at Saukra to notice Hinata too much. But now she had truly blossomed and he was going to figure out if she still liked him. Plus, her new outfit was hot!!! Even with the outfit though, he could still see her grace as she walked and feel her quiet gentleness as she held his hand. Was this truly the stuttering, blushing girl he had known not too long ago? To make sure it wasn't a dream he squeezed her hand making her turn her head to give him another smile. Just then he realized that the ramen bar was just ahead and quickened his pace a little. They sat down to eat at two of the stools.

"I'll have the shrimp combo of ramen and egg rolls please." Hinata was sure to be very polite.

Naruto however was not that concerned, "Old man! I want beef ramen combo with egg rolls pronto!"

The old man mumbled something about manners and then went to the back to prepare the ramen.

Naruto was halfway through a joke he was telling Hinata when a rather familiar voice called him.

"Yo, Naruto!"

Hinata looked to see a very handsome Kiba walk up to them.

"Hey! Who is this Naruto? She's hot!"

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed but Hinata spoke up first.

"Hey Kiba, you forgot me already!?" she said with a smile.

Kiba looked at her eyes cautiously and then gasped.

"Hinata!"

She smiled brighter, slightly blushing at how handsome he had gotten. She also noticed that Akamaru (he's been there the whole time) had surpassed the size of a horse. This made her giggle and her giggles made Kiba smile.

"So…Hinata now that you're done with your dinner how about you join me for dessert?"

Hinata totally forgot she was on the closest thing she ever had to date with Naruto and nodded. As she turned to go Naruto's voice brought her back to her sense.

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

She looked back at the anxious blond and nodded with a small smile on her face. Then she linked arms with Kiba and walked towards the ice cream store.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! Now it is heating! About three more guys are going to ask her out! I still haven't who decide to pair her with so review with ideas!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke (I've been spelling his name wrong) awoke with the feeling of cold metal on his bare chest. The last thing he remembered was leaving Orchimaru because the man was not strong enough for any more use. He had killed Orchimaru swiftly, when he had least expected it. Also, he had paralyzed Kabuto to make sure no one knew he did it. A sick smile formed on his face as he remembered looking down at the dead Orchimaru and the paralyzed Kabuto as they lie on top of each other. Just then he seemed aware of the metal constricting him, holding him down. He opened his eyes to see that he was strapped to a table in the middle of a pure white room. The table he was on was the only thing in the room but there was a window opposite him and a door beside it. Lifting his head carefully he activated his blood line limit (I have no clue how to spell that) and looked through the glass. The Hokage, a team of medics, and a ninja were inside a small room where they were probably observing him. Suddenly the metal straps let go and the Hokage and the other ninja walked into the pure white room. At once he realized who the other ninja was.

"Yo. Naruto."

Naruto nodded his solemn hello and then questioned the Hokage, "Why did you take the straps off?"

"It will be easier," she replied, "If we are able to talk to him face to face."

Sasuke immediately stood and strode towards the door. As he expected the door barred before he could get there. He swore under his breath and turned to the other two.

"Fine, what do you want?" he said practically spitting out venom with every word.

"Simple." Said Tsunade, "For you to stay in Konaha. We know you've killed Orchimaru and his assistance and we will gladly have one our highest ranked ninjas continue to teach you."

After you kill Itachi you must live here for good okay?"

Sasuke pondered on whether or not to merely trick them and to not stay there at all but then something hit him. Where else would he go after he killed Itachi? He could come back and start rebuilding his clan but he would have to find a girl he could stand to be married to.

"Fine." He said and they shook on it.

However he kept pondering who could be his wife. Saukra? No, too loud. Ino? No, she cares too much about her wait. Tenten? No, Neji would beat him to pulp…or at least try. What about…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata closed the door to her apartment. After ice cream Kiba had taken her to a fair and had one a stuffed penguin for her. It was adorable and she decided to name it Cheche-chan. She listened to Kiba's footsteps drifting away and then promptly threw herself on her couch (it had come with the apartment; it wasn't that bad). She felt bad about ditching Naruto but she had never seen Kiba like that. Maybe he knew she was back and had prepared just in case he saw her. The weirdest part about her date was that on her way to the fair she encountered Gaara the Kazekage. Even weirder was that he had been staring at her and muttered something to an advisor next to him. But that was stopped short by Kiba yelling at him to stop gawking.

_ Finally_, she thought, _I have men noticing me for both my beauty and for my new confidence. I won't let my family ruin this for my! I might not even go to the scheduled training session with father tomorrow! That would show him! But no, I will go, just to prove to him a different thing! To prove that I'm strong! That I'm not useless._

With that she fell asleep on the couch. She was unaware that as she slept she was being watched. The person watched her all night. For this person did not know how to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guess who is watching her! Come on! It's pretty easy. But here's another easy question…who was Sasuke is thinking about? This question is hard…who does Hinata like? Your review will help because I sure am undecided on who she likes…review!


	6. Chapter 6

"Gaara."

Gaara was broken out of his trance of "bird watching" to turn to see his sister Temari.

"Yes, Temari."

"I was told that if you are going to have a bride, you will be choosing her. Did you really say that to the advisor." she said with a slight tone of hope.

Gaara caught it, "Yes it is true."

Temari squealed with obvious delight. Her little brother might have a crush.

"So…do you have anyone in mind," she said anxiously.

Gaara gestured behind him and she walked over to see. Inside a window not to far away was a girl asleep on the couch.

Temari jumped quietly onto her window sill and looked in. The black hair looked familiar but she just couldn't place a name. Then the girl stirred and Temari half panicked as she awoke. Gaara put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry she can't see you or me I put a genjutsu on the window."

Temari nodded, "Who is she?"

Gaara sighed hopelessly, "I don't know but she's beautiful and her chakra felt distantly familiar."

Just then the girl walked over to the window and stared out it longingly. She had no clue that two ninja stood on her sill inches from her face. Gaara smirked. Then at the same time they both saw her eyes; large ones, white, and with no pupils. They both realized who she was but Gaara was the first to name her.

"Hyuga (spelling) Hinata; Hyuga heir."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saskue walked through the town early in the morning. He was discreetly aware of the five ANBU watching him, following him. Usually he would just kill whoever annoyed him but he had got himself in enough trouble, he didn't need any more. Hinata, a quiet girl he had met at the Chunin exams, had been on his mind all night. It was true he didn't know her well, but there was no other girl that he could even image spending time together with. Maybe that was just because she would probably be so frightened she wouldn't be able to talk. He smirked at the thought of it. Then he realized exactly where his wandering had brought him. He stood a few feet away from the exact bench he had laid the love struck Sakura on when she had tried to prevent him from leaving Konaha. She sat there now and seemed oblivious to any one else because while she day dreamed about him he stood a few feet away. Before he could say anything to bring her back to earth a kunai flew at him. He dodged it skillfully and turned to look at his attacker. The young man wore a black belly shirt with matching pants. He had light brown hair and deep brown eyes (never seen Sai in color so I don't know what he looks like).

Saskue glared, "How dare you, ninja filth."

Sai merely gave him his trademark smile, "I'm Sai part of team seven. I usually have a very good disposition but if you dare touch my girlfriend," he gestured to Sakura, "I'll kill you."

Saskue glared even hard and said, "So are you who they sent to replace me? Hn, and what is this you're babbling about filth. Sakura knows that no one can fill the space I left in her heart. It doesn't matter if she's your girlfriend, she'll dump you and come back to me in a blink of an eye. Got it."

Sai made a scoffing noise and then replied, "Look at her closely. She uses a jutsu to hide herself in her mind; it's like a depression pill for her. You think after all the damage you've caused she'll still love you? Never."

Just then they heard something move and they both turned to see Sakura standing up. When she stood to her full height she locked eyes with Saskue.

Then she dropped her gaze and whispered, "Saskue."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gaara/Hin and the Sas/Hin seemed pretty popular so I'm going to try it! Next chapter Hinata will fight her father! It gets pretty good! Also the next person to fall for her is the most unexpected. I give you a hint:

Shikamaru, Lee, Shino.

Thanks for last times reviews and keep reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke's deep onyx eyes pierced her as she walked over to Sai and held his hand. There was an uncomfortable silence as Sakura looked longingly into Sai's eyes. He returned her gaze. Then she turned to Sasuke, her shoulders square and her eyes filled with determination.

"What would you like Sasuke?" he heard the coolness in her voice.

Once more he hesitated to answer, waiting for the "kun" after his name. When it was clear it was not coming he answered her.

"Nothing. However, would you join me for dinner tonight?"

Sai glared at him and Sakura's eyes dulled. She took a deep breath and then sat, motioning for him to do the same. As he sat he looked straight into her emerald eyes.

"When you left…that day…I died. From then on my smiles were fake and jokes I told were dry. Twice I considered suicide…but I couldn't. I thought that this despair would hold me forever…but it didn't."

She stood and held Sai's hand again. Immediately Sasuke felt the aura change around her to…could it be…love?

"Sai came into my life and even when he was annoying…I always seemed drawn to him. As we became better friends I re-experienced genuine smiles and full hearted jokes. And…I became happy again!"

Sasuke's eyes widened figuring out exactly what she was trying to say, "Sakura…"

"No!" she snapped and Sasuke saw tears running down her cheeks, "I **won't** go to dinner with you! I don't care if I ever see you again! The truth is while you left me…Sai stayed with me…so…I love him, **not** you!"

With that she pulled Sai into a passionate kiss and then pulled him away from the bench…away from Sasuke.

The door bell rang.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Their heeeerrrrrrreeeeee!_ Hinata thought.

She walked over to the door and yanked it open. Outside stood three Hyuugas; two she didn't know and the other was Neji. She grabbed her pink (matches her tights) purse from the coat rack and walked stiffly past the Hyuugas closing the door behind her. After a rather long walk, with her leading speed walking, they reached the Hyuuga Compound. She placed her hand on her hip and gave the look over before she barged right through the front doors, leaving two very angry door slaves in her dust. Still walking fast, but sure she entered the training you. Angry glares poked her from each side for she had not realized almost all of the Main and Branch family had come to see her fight. After all the old pampered princess had challenged her father **and** the Head of House to a battle.

Finally Hiashi entered the training ground and almost immediately took his stance. She smirked, glared, and then took her time putting her hair in a ponytail with her silver and flexible bracelet. He did not move in case she would try to catch him off guard. Once she was finished she dropped into her stance. She stood rigid and crossed her arms over her chest in an "x" formation. Then he charged her, deciding to end it quick but that was her exact plan. For he did not know that from the moment he charged her he was doomed. So he quickly did the Hyuuga clan famous move…

"128 Points!" (sorry forgot the actual name but you know what I mean)

Hinata flew back five feet finally stopping herself with her hand. Hiashi chuckled as blood dripped from her mouth to the floor.

"Have you not changed at all my daughter?"

Then Hinata stood effortlessly and began making hand signs. Hiashi gasped as he noticed that not only did she have Chakra left…she had all of it…her Chakra holes had not even been blocked. The girl smirked at her father's bewilderment and finished the hand signs. Then she pressed her hand to the ground and summoned…it. With a puff of smoke Hinata, exactly like she had been when she left, appeared before the present Hinata. It spoke.

"Tnaw ouy od tahw. Ma i kcab."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay…sorry I was gone for sooo long! Also sorry I didn't add the person who has a new crush on her in…there is only a certain length I'm allowed to write! Also for any one who is very stupid, to understand Mirror Hinata's (clone made by Hinata) language read backwards or sdrawkcab! Next time: Hiashi's battle ends!!!

(Also catch out my new Sasu/Saku fanfiction named: "The Love Always Needed"…it's a one shot…but it's good!)


	8. Chapter 8

Pleeeeeeeeeese go to my homepage…even though I don't have anything written yet…but check out my other stories!

Mirror Hinata was totally gray almost as if she was a shadow. However, everything about her was the same as before she left. The baggy jacket, overly modest pants, and shy disposition were intact. Even though she was shy, Neji noticed exactly what time this clone had been based after…when she had attacked Neji in rage a year ago. Her hair still slightly levitated and the aura of bad chakra was back; it filled the room. She took a step forward and, against the will of their egos, the Hyuugas took a step back pinning themselves to the walls. Hiashi merely narrowed his eyes and hid his look of bewilderment. They all blinked and Mirror Hinata was directly behind Hiashi. Hiashi, who was always prepared, had begun his chakra defense spin. The Hyuugas pinned to the wall smirked with the knowledge that Mirror Hinata would be splattered upon a wall the second the spin touched her. Mirror Hinata seemed unfazed (sorry…unwanted pun for the next sentence) by the spinning defense getting closer to her. They all knew why as M.H. (takes less room) fazed through the chakra and grabbed Hiashi. Hiashi looked straight into her eyes then started screaming. Not in fury, not in pain, just in whatever he saw in M.H's eyes. Then he fainted and M.H disappeared in a puff of smoked. All was still as Hinata walked up to her unconscious father's body and kicked it in disrespected.

Then she bent down next to his ear and whispered in it so everyone could hear:

"Have you not changed at all my father?"

Promptly she stood and walked straight out of the Compound ignoring the frantic Hyuuga nurses and the whispers of amazement.

On her way out the door she bumped into someone.

Shikamaru sighed and jumped down from the oak that towered above the Hyuuga Compound. News had reached town early in the morning that Hyuuga Hinata would be in a duel with her father Hyuuga Hiashi. Many others had tried to sneak in to watch but he settled for the oak because he could see inside the windows on the roof. He saw her strategy at once and smirked at her cleverness. He had broken up with Temari only a few days before and found himself checking out girls. He sighed as he walked, slumped over across the Hyuuga lawn. Halfway across he slammed into Hinata herself. She stood up immediately but he lay there on the ground looking at the clouds…until she kicked his side.

"Ow…troublesome woman…why did you do that?"

"You don't just run into a lady, **not** apologize, and then just lie there at her feet! That's…that's…um…"

"Rude."

"Yes." She kicked him again.

"What was tha…"

"Never interrupted a woman…plus get up!"

He sluggishly stood and looked at her. She stared back at him and then grabbed his and stormed off the lawn. They were all the way into town before she stopped, his hand still in her's.

"So why did you drag me into town?"

She ignored his question and asked, "Do you want to do something? Anything?"

He noticed she wouldn't look at him but answered, "Well…"

Hinata and Shikamaru lay there on the bench watching the clouds. Shikamaru could faintly hear Hinata's voice some what distant ranting about her problems with her clan. But he was too caught up in the clouds too pay attention. He wanted to be one; to have no worries in the world…sadly he was stuck here next to a angry yet beautiful teenage girl who was depending on him to listen to her problems. He sighed and decided to give her a chance.

"…in a way the Head Family is also responsible for Neji hating me. They're also the reason no one likes me…the reason a certain guy…doesn't like…me…"

Shikamaru saw the tears form in her eyes and mentally groaned. Why did girls have to be so emotional…it was troublesome.

He sat up looked at her, "Your family may have made you something you don't want to be but you, "he gently took her silver hair tie out of her hair and put it in her hand, "can change your own destiny."

She twirled the hair tie in her fingers thoughtfully and then looked at him smiling, "It's funny because I never thought we shared anything in common…there was no reason for me to like you…I still don't know if there is?"

He stood to leave and with his back to her said all that was needed to be said, "We do share something…the knowledge of your secret fighting style…see you here tomorrow and wear your hair up."

She watched him leave, his hands in his pockets and his spiky ponytail bouncing, and she smiled.

Okay…well I don't think Shika was a choice for who likes Hinata but he just kind of fit. And now I need you to vote for whom should win Hinata's heart:

Shika, Gaara, Sasuke, or Naruto!


	9. Chapter 9

Check out my awesome profile and if you're a Neji/Ten lover check out some of my awesome favorites like:

Daring To Bleed

A Curse to Kill

Neji's Little Flower in the Darkness

It's Just Highschool or is it?

Plans

Overcrowded Hallways

Two weeks with Tenten

Ying Yang

The Draigari Clan

Paper Shuriken

Bittersweet Raspberries

Astronomy

Life's Not Easy!

And many…many more!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata awoke earlier than she usually did but found that she could not get back to sleep. Somehow she knew somewhere somebody was watching her intently. She sat up quickly and felt the intruder's presence coming from a dark corner of her room. With great speed she grabbed a kunai from under her pillow and jumped up so she was standing on her bed. However, when she flung the kunai at the dark corner it fell uselessly to the floor. Hinata quickly jumped behind her bed, putting the bed between her and the intruder. But she felt something grab her ankle tightly and looked down to see sand surrounding her feet. With a leap she pulled herself loose and landed on the bed in a fighting position.

"Why," she asked smirking as she peered into the dark where a boy was hidden, "Is the almighty Kazekage in my room?"

Gaara stepped out of the corner only to greet her with an impassive nod of his head. Just then the door opened quietly and Temari stared at the scene before her; Gaara half hiding in the shadows, Hinata crouched in a fighting position on her bed, and the san on the opposite side of the floor, under the bed. Temari carefully approached the bed and handed Hinata a tray with bacon and eggs on it. Then she turned and glared at her little brother. He returned a more terrible glare and Temari cringed.

"Um thanks…but could you two leave so I can change, eat this meal at my table **once** I'm done, and then we can figure out together why in the world you're in my apartment!" Hinata asked with anger.

Temari quickly grabbed the tray from Hinata and ushered (more like asked him politely so not to get killed) Gaara out. Once the door was closed Hinata changed quickly and put her hair up with her silver ponytail holder/bracelet. She then walked cautiously into the kitchen and sat next to Gaara who was eating the food that had been meant for her. Temari was cooking some more and turned to shrug at her as to say "I don't want to get killed!"

"So…" Hinata began a conversation after breakfast was over and Temari was done washing **all** of her dishes, "Can we discuss why you two are in my house…and where is Kankuro?"

"Well we left him because even if Gaara was in the room he might get those perverted thoughts about you that he gets about other girls…and as for us being here Gaara has something to ask you…right Gaara?"

Gaara nodded and stared at Hinata for a long time. She had the feeling he was checking out her physical features and blushed furiously. But just as he opened his mouth to ask her something a hyperactive voice drowned him out.

"Well…I hope he isn't asking you to go to the movies because it was my idea first!" Naruto said with a pouting face but his eyes shined.

Hinata gasped and turned to see Naruto crouching in her open window. His blond hair waved gently in the cold breeze and she could have sworn she saw him blushing. As she stood Gaara did too and for a second he glared at Naruto who just gave him a look of utter confusion back.

Gaara turned to Hinata and said, "I will call upon you tomorrow and ask you then okay?"

Without looking at him she nodded and when him and Temari left her apartment she quickly asked Naruto, "You really wanted to go to the movies with me?"

"Yep."

"Alright give me five minutes."

She dashed into her bedroom looking for something cute to wear. Finally she found something and on her way out she glanced at her clock and saw 8:39. Then something came to her mind…

"_We do share something…the knowledge of your secret fighting style…see you here tomorrow and wear your hair up."_

Hinata walked out into her living room where Naruto stood now gaping at her. She wore a baby blue strapless belly shirt with a pair of dark jeans. With her hair up Hinata looked like a goddess.

"Naruto," she asked on her way out, "Is it okay if I have to leave at around 5:30?"

Naruto looked at his watch and smiled, "That gives us plenty of time soooooooooo…LETS GO GET SOME RAMEN!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alright people review! Also try to guess what Gaara was going to ask Hinata…I can guarantee you it's not what you think! Next time I'll put up my favorite Saku/Sasu and Hina/Naru! And in the next chapter…HINATA'S FIRST KISS AND SASUKE'S NEW CONQUEST!


	10. Hina First Kisses, Sasu New Conquest

-Enjoy!

Hinata's First Kisses, Sasuke's New Conquest

Ever since she was young, and even more after she met Naruto, Hinata was shy and never indulged herself in the spotlight. The only time she ever turned heads was when she talked more than two sentences at a time. However, she always was pretty with an aura of innocence and a sweet blush, at least pretty enough to capture her teammate's acknowledgement, but never Naruto's. Now heads were turning for every step she took and Hinata couldn't help but feel that something besides her confidence had changed. As Naruto bought them cotton candy, Hinata observed herself in a nearby window. Her outfit was appropriate to turn heads but it was also something she would have never worn only a year ago.

_I'm just using it to show off my new confidence,_ Hinata thought stubbornly.

**_Couldn't you just stop blushing and talk more to show your confidence._**

_Well...yes…_

_**But instead you decided to decrease your amount of modesty because "someone" still wouldn't notice you if you just change your confidence level.**_

_I don't know what you're talking about…_

_**Oh...you don't…you don't know I'm talking about N-**_

"Hinata!" Naruto's voice pierced through Hinata's inner battle as he offered her a giant spool of cotton candy.

"Thanks," she said and then watched Naruto as he chewed, amazed at how he felt he was "eating clouds".

Hinata let out a beautiful laugh and lifted her face to the sun. How could she worry about if what she was wearing had anything to do with an impression? Hadn't she always waited for this moment? She was doing what she always wanted! She was laughing and talking with the man she had fallen deeply in love with! Then why did something feel wrong?

"Hinata," he said while giving her his trade mark smile, "Isn't it so odd how you've changed so much in only a year? I mean, last year you would faint whenever you saw me! How did you get your confidence up so fast…I took me a while after I learned I was the six tails fox."

He looked down at her with admiration and she found herself lost for words. She looked around and realized they were no longer in the busy streets of Konoha. Now they stood together by a fountain that had water lilies floating on the water. Nearby was a bench that they walked over to and sat down as an awkward silence fell over them. Hinata quickly pondered Naruto's words. He had mentioned confidence but that didn't seem to be what he really meant.

_Could he really only like me because of my beauty,_ she wondered, worried.

Just then they caught each other eye. It was a perfect moment as Naruto turned towards her with a sheepish grin. She also turned and returned the smile. She was aware that their faces were getting closer and closer. His eyes fluttered shut and the last thing she saw before she too closed her eyes was his grin. Then their lips touched and Hinata felt a jolt of excitement run through her whole entire body. Soon his muscular arms (he had been working out) worked their way around her waist and her arms gently laced around his neck. It was such a perfect moment until…

"Hinata-san."

They broke away, blushing furiously to see a really angry looking Neji.

There was an awkward silence.

Neji glared.

Hinata turned as red as a tulip.

And Naruto…

"Awkward," the loud mouth blonde admitted rather…well…loudly.

Hinata giggled and averted her eyes from Naruto. She needed something anything to get her mind off how awkward it was. Then she saw Neji's watch…it read 5:22. Where all the time had gone she did not know…all she knew was she had to go.

Quickly she jumped up and shouted goodbye over her shoulder as Hinata sprinted away. Breaking through the crowd was harder than she thought, and by the time she reached the spot Shikamaru told her to come to she was out of breath. She saw him sitting, not laying, on the bench and quickly ran to him. He gave her a lazy smile and stood.

"Okay. Lets train." he said as he jumped off the ground onto the railing of the building.

She snapped her ponytail holder for good luck and got into her "x" stance, "Bring it!"

_3 hours later…_

Hinata tried hard but she knew that being unable to move your body meant on thing…

_He got me!_ Hinata was shocked.

"Surprised," Shikamaru asked casually from behind her.

But she wasn't surprised nor was she amazed…to be truthful there was no word in her vocabulary at that point that explained how she felt. The Shadow Bind Jutsu released and she fell to her knees shaking. However, she smiled…never once after she left the village did anyone get as far as to push Hinata to her limit.

"Okay," she said still smiling, "You won. I'm impressed you truly have grown strong."

"Yeah." He walked over and helped her to her feet and then said, "Look…Hinata…I really like you…and, though it's troublesome, I heard about what happened between you and Naruto…"

Her heart started pounding…"

"..and I guess it's okay with me…just…make sure you're happy…darn this is sappy I…"  
He never finished because just then her lips pressed onto his, and even though it was only for a brief second Shikamaru treasured it.

"After she broke away from him she whispered, "Thank you. That's all I'll ask for from you."

"Hinata!"



Sasuke walked through the streets, a blank expression on his face. Everyone in town had already heard about Naruto kissing Hinata thanks to the loudmouth and Sasuke knew he had to give up on her already. Everyone knew Hinata was madly in love with Naruto. As he walked he saw something familiar. Blond hair pulled back in four ponytails stood out of the crowd. He walked over to see Temari standing timidly next to Gaara.

"Yo." He said as he approached, "Temari, Gaara."

Gaara shrugged but Temari smiled as though she had been saved from an intimate death.

"Hey, Temari," he started after a pause, "Sai is taking Sakura to a nice restaurant tonight and she wants to double date…would you like to come?"

He said all this while showing minimum emotions but Temari just glowed.

"I would love to!" she answered shyly.

"Good I'll pick you up at the hotel you stay at 9...k?"

"Yeah."

And with that he walked away, with the feeling in his stomach that it was going to be an interesting night.



Sorry it has been forever since I written a story and sorry if you don't like the whole Sasuke drama but it's kind of filler. Next issue: Hinata's Heartbreak, Princesses Thrown.

(P.S. For all those who aren't the brightest bulb in the box I meant to put Hinata's First Kisses not just First Kiss!)


	11. Author Note

Sorry guys but I won't be able to update for a while because I've been like obsessed with my new fanfic "Drama Only For a Teenage Ninja"! Four days and already four chapters! Yee-haa! I'll update as soon as I can! See ya!


End file.
